Titans Assemble
by WalkingRivers2Get2U
Summary: Mad Mod and others have teamed up for an unknown reason. Can the Titans stop them or will the task be too much for them to handle? Ships:KFxJ,RobxStar,CyxSarah. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**_

**CHAPTER 1: Disbanding?**

* * *

**Titans Tower**

It was another peaceful day in jump city. The Titans were becoming of age, and decided it was time to end the Teen Titans with a big blowout. At least, that's what was intended.

All of the titans had gathered in the T-tower, Robin and Star were off chatting in the corner, Cyborg and Sarah were laughing by the punch bowl, Beast Boy was attempting to impress Raven with his lame jokes, Jinx and Kid Flash sat on the couch, one of Jinx's hands in her lap, the other holding a red rose.

Mas y Menos were speeding around the T-Tower looking at things in amusement, followed by describing them in Spanish, as the rest of the unmentioned Titans hovered in groups laughing about old times.

Then the alarm sounded.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled. He and the Titans readied themselves for battle.

"Kind of convenient with us disbanding and all," Cyborg said as he moved toward the door. "Stay here," Cyborg said motioning to Sarah who nodded in agreement.

"Man dating a superhero is hard," Sarah said quietly to herself as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Titans, Go!" Robin commanded and they were off.

* * *

**Jump City Streets**

"The Mad Mod?" Starfire asked as Mad Mod dashed out of an alleyway and into the street.

"Dudes! I thought we put his sorry but in jail?" Beast Boy asked as he morphed into a Tiger.

"Looks like he got a little bored," Cyborg said while readying his weapon.

"He should know by now resistance is pointless," Raven said as she launched a dumpster directly at Mad Mod. He snickered as he dodged it.

"Let's teach him a lesson, shall we?" Robin asked, boomerang in hand.

"What the…?" Beast Boy said as he charged the street corner Mad Mod had turned down, "uh, dudes! He's gone!"

Hordes of huge, machine-like people, resembling Mad Mod only more human-like than the stone figurines, attacked. Lasers bombarded the Titans as they sprung into action.

"Hey!" Kid Flash said as he dogged the beams, "you're gonna have to do better than that if you want to catch me! I'm the fastest boy alive, remember?"

Jinx twirled around allowing purple waves to shoot up from the ground and crush many of the drones but, the number multiplied with each one that burst into flames.

"How does he make all these things?" Cyborg asked blasting his ray repeatedly at the rapidly advancing targets , "it's almost like they can think for themselves!"

Star and Robin had taken off to search for Mad Mod while the rest of the team took on drones attempting to destroy Jump City.

"Raven," Cyborg yelled, "deal with the fires!"

"Kind of busy...if you haven't noticed!" She groaned as she attempted to knock the drones away from her. When that didn't work, she yelled out, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Several drones flew into a truck, causing yet another fire to put out.

"Just great," Raven said sarcastically, "more to clean up. Yippee."

By the pier, Speedy and Aqualad had teamed up back-to-back. "There's no end to these things!" Speedy said as he reached for another arrow. His quiver was empty. A drone blasted him from behind sending him into the water.

Aqualad dove into the ocean. He swam as far as he could trying to get rid of the drones in some way, but they effortlessly kept up with his pace. He realized that he could easily outsmart them. He began to maneuver between the reefs and corals, smashing drone after drone. He reappeared triumphantly, grabbing Speedy and hauling him back to the rest of the group.

Mas y Menos zipped into the drones in an organized pattern. After taking out the eighteenth drone, the repeating pattern became their downfall. Another drone had locked onto the pattern, taking them out instantly.

Argent and Pantha worked particularly well together. Each would take hold of a drone, crushing it in their own way. "We make a great team, mate," Argent said as she shattered another one, "but I must say these are some odd ones." They had cleared out the drones near the dumpster knowing they were nowhere near finished.

Pantha reached over a drone, yanking its arm off. "I am the Victor! My prize!"

The pile of passed out heroes was mounting. Hotspot, Speedy, Wildabeest, Bumble Bee, and many others were laid painfully across the ground.

Someone screamed from behind them. Cyborg immediately knew who it was. "Sarah!" Cyborg yelled as he blasted the drone in front of him. He ran over to Sarah and pulled her off the ground.

"You alright?" he asked her as he pushed her safely behind him.

"More or less. Thanks," she said hugging him from behind.

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg demanded. "I told you to stay back at the tower!"

"I just wanted to help," Sarah yelled defensively. "It's hard enough when you're dating a super hero! It's even harder when all you can do is watch him from a distance instead of being by his side helping him!"

Cyborg was quiet for a moment before muttering, "I'm sorry for yelling at you." They shared a quick smile as he made a drone-free path back to the group. Cyborg smiled as he taunted them. "Bring it on!"

"Robin, this doesn't look good! We're getting our butts kicked!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Don't remind me, "Robin said through gritted teeth as he kicked a drone off of him and watched it explode. "To top it off, we're hurting this city more than we're helping it."

Star had begun dealing with the ones on the roof. After a while she was too tired to deal with any more of them. She attempted to keep up, but a drone blasted her from behind and she plummeted to the ground. She tried to get up, but was too tired to continue. She groaned as her vision blurred and her eyes drifted closed.

Jinx had also begun to tire out as she took on the unnumberable enemies. She had taken out so many already. "Ah!" she screamed as she received an unexpected blow to the head as she slammed into the ground. A metallic hand hovered over Jinx's body. Its arm had already pulled back by the time Kid Flash had taken notice of his girlfriend lying on the ground.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash yelled as he worriedly zoomed over to her. Kid Flash was about to destroy the drone when Cyborg blasted it.

"You're taking all my thunder," Kid Flash said chuckling slightly as he scooped Jinx off the floor.

"You'll have to do better then," Cyborg smugly retorted as he returned to destroying the drones.

"Looks like we're gonna have to put off the whole disbanding thing," Robin said as he punched a drone in the mouth.

The attacks just stopped. All of the drones disappeared from sight in an instant. All that was left was a partially destroyed city and silence.

"That was odd," Cyborg said. Sarah had moved out from behind him as Raven checked her over. After getting the ok, she returned to Cyborg's side.

"Almost like it was planned," Raven stated.

"Must've been a diversion of some sort," Robin said, "they might've been searching for something and needed us out of the way to find it."

"What would the Mad Mod be searching for?" Starfire asked curiously

"I dunno," Robin said as he wandered off toward the Titans Tower, "but they either found it or realized what they wanted wasn't here. I'm beginning to think that attack was just a set up. If i'm right, then that was only the beginning."

"Dudes? Can we go home now? I swear I can hear video games calling my name!" Beast Boy whined, breaking the tension in the air. The Titans chuckled as they followed Robin back to the tower.

* * *

**Titans Tower**

"Well guys," Speedy said waving his communicator in the air, "if you need us you know how to reach us."

After a quick goodbye, the Titans dispersed. Cyborg took Sarah home then started battling with Beast Boy. Starfire engrossed Robin in a conversation about strange Tamaranian customs while Raven meditated in the corner.

Nobody had noticed that Jinx had woken up or that her illuminated eyes were staring right at them with unwavering hatred.

Everyone jumped as a purple bolt slammed into the TV, totaling it and the game systems.

"Dude!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled furiously.

"That was the furthest I've ever gotten in 'Ninja Monkey Boy 3000'! Not Cool!" Beast Boy said. He whirled around to see who had done it. "Uh, Jinx?" he said as another bolt flew at him. He shrieked like a girl as the couch blew up, sending Beast Boy and Cyborg flying.

"Friend, Jinx?" Starfire asked, approaching warily, but keeping her distance.

"Time to destroy you all," Jinx cackled.

They recognized that mischievous smile.

It was the same one she had before she became a Titan.

"Which one of you losers is first?" She asked, her hand illuminated by her powers as the H.I.V.E. Five crashed into the tower.

"We're gonna get you, snot faces!" Gizmo yelled, fiddling with the controller in his hands.

Jinx wandered over to them and the room became deadly silent.

She didn't recognize them as friends.

Right now, the Titans were her enemy.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

-Sarah is Cyborg's girlfriend (in the comics though I don't remember if she is in the animated series or not, but I don't believe she was.)

-There was a reference to the drones seen in "Mad Mod"

Next Chapter- "Enemy Lines"


	2. Enemy Lines

**CHAPTER 2- Enemy Lines**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! **

**Special thanks to the person who beta'd my story: **_**Lynx Traveller**_

**-Titans Tower-**

"What are they doing here?" Robin asked, obviously pissed off that the H.I.V.E Five had barged in uninvited.

"Slow-poke?" Kid Flash asked, his voice wary but concerned.

She glared at him. **"**Who are you calling slow?" She asked in a threatening tone.

"Jinx? What is wrong, friend?" Starfire asked reaching her hand to Jinx, "tell us and we shall help you."

"Wrong?" Jinxed Smirked." What's wrong is that I'm here with a bunch of goody two-shoes. Oh, and I'm not your friend either," she said, launching a hex at Starfire who shrieked as she slammed into the wall. "Let's trash 'em!" Jinx yelled as the H.I.V.E members began their rampage.

"What's wrong snot brains?" Gizmo asked, sneering at the titans, "mad because we got Jinx back?" Gizmo had mostly raided their games when Cyborg and Beast Boy took notice.

"Dude!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled simultaneously, "nobody messes with my games!"

You're games? They're my games!"

Kyd Wyykyd said nothing as usual as he and Raven faced off. Billy Numerous had multiplied and run off, re-entering the room with an armload of the Titans' belongings. Jinx was about to join their game of looting when an object, controlled by Raven, dropped in front of her path.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked in a blunt voice, still slightly preoccupied with Kyd Wyykyd.

"She's working for us, duckies," a voice stated from the back. Mad Mod, who'd escaped during their earlier encounter, was hovering by the entrance.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked through narrowed eyes.

"Thanks to my prototype, she thinks she's still one of us," Mad Mod replied, tapping his staff against the floor. "I'd say this device was is much better than I'd expected."

"Prototype?" Robin demanded, "what do you want with her?"

"Her skills will prove quite useful to us later," a shadowed voice said. Right before them a highly well-known nemesis appeared from the shadows. Slade.

"I should've known that YOU had something to do with this Slade," Robin growled, preparing to attack.

"What did you do to our friend?" Starfire demanded. She blasted glowing pinkish purple bolts at Slade, who dodged without even trying.

"Nothing except bring her back to her...senses if you will," Slade finished with a slight chuckling in his voice, "Jinx," he began smugly, "why don't we give them a little 'gift' before we go, apprentice?"

"Jinxy! Don't do this." Kid Flash begged as he ran to where she stood and reached his hand to her, his eyes begging her not to leave. She looked as if she was going to reach for it, but the feeling immediately faded. Her hand briefly illuminated, blasting Kid Flash clear across the room.

Jinx somersaulted onto the stereo speaker Raven had tossed in her path, launching hexes around the room and laughing manically ."Fools," she said as she turned away from them and rejoined the HIVE Five at the door, leaving Kid Flash and the other Titans staring in disbelief.

"Bye losers!" Gizmo yelled, blowing a raspberry at the Titans. Jinx, Slade, Mad Mod, and the H.I.V.E five disappeared into the shadows.

"Uh, what was that?" Cyborg asked, staring at Beast Boy who was still grasping the situation himself.

Everything that had occurred finally clicked in Beast Boy's mind. "Dudes, we got our but kicked, our place is trashed, and why was Jinx with them? I thought she was the good guy now?" He flaunted his arms as he spoke.

"I don't know," Robin said, "and why was Mad Mod with Slade? For now just get some rest. We're too wiped to go after them right now."

"We can't just leave her!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Calm down, Kid." Robin said calmly, "we'll get her back but you rushing into things won't solve anything. Running headfirst into a blind battle will only get us in more trouble."

Kid Flash sat stood there frowning. He said nothing as he stared at the empty doorway. "You okay?" Raven asked the sulking Kid Flash after everyone left the room.

"I just can't stand seeing Jinx like that," Kid Flash said as he moped about. "I should've helped her! I should have tried harder to wake her up from…whatever that was!"

"Don't worry," Raven said, "you heard what Slade said. Jinx isn't her….current self right now. You tried your best. It'll be okay."

"I hope so," Kid Flash said as Raven silently exited the room.

**-NEXT MORNING-**

**-Titans Tower-**

"What are we gonna do?" Robin asked, "I'm just itching for the "reunion". Besides, we have to figure out how to get our friend back."

"How?" Cyborg said," We don't even know where she is. All we know is that he's controlling her mind somehow. Besides I don't think that the H.I.V.E Five busting in here the exact moment Jinx went all loco on us was merely a coincidence."

"It's possible it was planned," Robin said, "I've already figured that much out. We've gathered that they're looking for something, but that's all we know."

The Titans were lost in thought until Beast Boy suddenly said, "Hey, has anyone seen Sir Zooms a lot?" Silence echoed through the room. "No. He didn't." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, yes he did," Raven said calmly, but clearly agitated by Kid Flash's stupidity.

Robin mumbled, "that idiot," under his breath before he and the team dashed away.

**-H.I.V.E Hideout-**

"Good to have you back from those stupid snot munchers," Gizmo said as Jinx pressed buttons on the HIVE Five monitor.

"Yeah," Billy chimed in, "those darn do-gooders make me sick! Good to have you back Jinx!"

"Yeah," Mammoth grunted as he continued raiding the fridge.

"Shut up you idiots. I want to rob something. It's been ages and I'm sure the city missed its favorite trouble makers," Jinx said as she glanced behind her, a devious smile spreading on her face. She clicked a few more buttons before she said, "There." A jewelry shop popped up on the screen.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Billy and Gizmo said in correspondence with each other as they took off from the hideout.

**-Keystone City-**

Jinx smirked as she blasted the window to Darcy's Jewelers, the same place Kid Flash met her ex-boyfriend, the same place Kid Flash and Jinx shared their first kiss. Too bad she didn't remember that.

Kid Flash had his hands full with Billy Numerous, who kept multiplying and shouting, "Run, run! You can't get away!" Bam! Kid Flash dashed face first into a street lamp. Billy Numerous double over with laughter as Kid Flash dazedly shook his head and attempted to take off again. There was a bright pink line down the dead center of Kid Flash's face.

Left, Right, Run, Run, Run. Right, Left, Left again. Each route Kid Flash took was blocked as he continued forward in a weaving pattern of turns. Wham! Billy hit the floor when a laser blasted him. Now it was Kid's turn to laugh as he temporarily rounded him up, tying him to the street lamp Kid had greeted with his face only moments ago. "That oughta hold ya," Kid Flash said as he zoomed off.

Jinx had decorated herself with jewels when the Titans dropped right in front of her. "Don't you just love window shopping?" Jinx asked as she outstretched her hand, ready to strike.

"Jinx," Cyborg pleaded, "don't do this. You're not like this anymore! You've changed!"

"Oh look," Jinx smirked, "some stupid do-gooder thinks he's going to change my mind. What a waste of time."

"Listen Jinx! You're one of us! You have been for a long time now!" Beast Boy said. Jinx mumbled something under her breath before exploding the fire hydrant right next to him, spraying water all over Beast Boy. "Dude!" He yelled, "NOT. COOL!"

"Looks like reasoning won't help," Robin said drawing his boomerang, "we don't want to hurt you, Jinx. You're not giving us much choice, though."

Kid Flash appeared in front of Jinx, arms sprawled out protectively as he yelled, "No!"

"Why are you helping me?" She prodded, "aren't you supposed to be the good guy?"

He grabbed her shoulders as he whirled around to face her. "Jinx, listen to me you're-," She cut him off in the middle when as she hexed him sending him into the street.

"Oh great another attempt at a pep talk," she sighed crossing her arms, "you tights bore me."

Kid Flash stood up and ran right at her. "You're one of US!" He yelled grabbing onto her arm and catching her by surprise, "a Teen Titan and my girlfriend!"

"Don't make me laugh," she said, scoffing at his audacity to lie to her. She shrugged him off and batted him away. "Me? One of YOU? ESPECIALLY not with YOU!" She stepped back to where her group had gathered. "H.I.V.E Five!" She commanded, "Let's bail!" The HIVE Five ran for the hills.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash yelled as he bolted after her. He was determined to try one more time. She tried to throw him back, but he dodged and quickly closed the distance. "Stay away!" She found herself yelling frantically, but he continued his advance anyway. He was so close to her now that she could feel the heat of his breath. It felt so odd to her. He was so close! Why couldn't she just get rid of him?

He stopped her mid stride, grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his. She looked at him wide eyed, but found herself unable to break free. To her surprise, she realized she was kissing him back, enjoying it entirely. Kid Flash reached for her neck where a device, so small it was almost invisible, began blinking.

She broke the kiss, and began freaking out. "What are you-?" Kid Flash yanked the device off of her neck tossing it to Robin who sneered at the device before crushing it with his shoe. Jinx sighed with relief as her eyes fluttered shut and her legs buckled under her. She fell toward the ground but was caught by Kid Flash. A few minutes later, she reopened her eyes and looked around assessingly. "Oh my…what happened?" She asked. She glanced upward at his face and started laughing, his face turning slightly red in response.

Cyborg muttered something like, "now his face matches his costume," and Beast Boy busted out Titans exchanged a silent glance chuckling slightly.

"It's a long story," Raven finally told Jinx, amused by her confusion. "We'll tell you all about it at the tower. The HIVE Five got away."

**-Slade's Hideout-**

"Stupid do-gooders! Stupid device! I told you that we should have made it smaller!" Gizmo yelled,  
stomping on the controller.

"Don't worry, apprentices," Slade chuckled cunningly, "she'll come back to us in due time. Just do exactly as I say. You uphold your end of the bargain and I will mine. Find it and you can have whatever and whoever you want." Slade disappeared into the shadows once again.

"Do you really trust that guy?" Billy Numerous asked Gizmo as they exited the hideout. Kyd Wyykyd shook his head while Mammoth scratched his.

"Nope," Gizmo said grinning evilly, "but it's all going according to plan."

**(A/N: Jinxy and Slow-poke are nicknames Kid Flash gave Jinx in the comics for those who did not know that)**

**Next Chapter: "Valentine Romance"**


	3. A Somewhat Peaceful Valentines

Chapter 3 A Somewhat Peacful Valentines

(I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!)

Starfire burst into the room ten times more giddy than the normal day. "Finally! It is here again! The day of the Valentines!"

"Great," Raven mumbled as books floated and rotated in front of her, "I feel sick already."

"Robin!" Starfire said bouncing happily over to her boyfriend, "shall we go somewhere together on this most glorious day of the showing of the affections?"

"Uh, sorry Star," Robin said as he wandered to the door. "I've got plans."

"Oh," Starfire said, looking dejectedly at the ground. Knowing Star however, it didn't last long. Starfire glanced around, locating Raven and Beast Boy.

"Raven, Beast Boy, will you then spend-" Raven glanced up at her with a nuh-uh-don't even look.

Beast Boy whistled, pretending he had been to busy with the game console to notice she had said anything.

"Oh nevermind. Where are the Kid Flash and Jinx?" Starfire asked.

"On the roof," Raven replied.

-Titans Tower Roof-

Jinx was sitting on the edge with Kid Flash. She had her head on his shoulder with a rose in one hand and a card hidden in the other. He had his arm rapped around her as they stared at the rising sun.

"So peaceful, don't you think?" Kid Flash said.

"Eh, it's okay," Jinx said.

"Something wrong?"

"I t's just…I can't believe I did that," Jinx said, staring guiltily at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Slow-poke. You were under Slade's control," Kid Flash said placing his hands comfortingly on her arms.

"It doesn't change what I did! I'm supposed to be the good guy! I robbed a jewelry store! It just HAD to be that one!" Jinx yelled.

"It's okay," Kid Flash said, "besides that's the second time i've kissed you in front of the same shop." He busted out his cheesy grin. "Anything else wrong?"

"No?" She waited a few moments, gathering the courage to give the card to him. "I have something for you!" she finally said.

"You do?" He looked at her a little surprised. He'd always given her stuff, not the other way around.

She handed him the valentine, quickly turning away.

"A valentine? For me?"

"Duh," she said. She knew she was blushing as she turned away. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be handing it to you."

He laughed and she smiled to herself.

"See?" He said, "I knew you'd give me one eventually."

"Don't get so full of yourself just because you're-" She was cut off mid sentence. He had grabbed her chin a pulled her into a kiss. She comfortable wrapped her arms around his neck allowing herself to be pulled in deeper.

"Special to me," she finished. "That was payback wasn't it?" She asked.

"You mean for when I got hexxed for trying to bring you back to the good side?"

Jinx rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on the shoulder. He laughed and then they were staring in each other's eyes, huge smiles on their faces. It was the perfect moment. Was.

"Friends!" Starfire said, flying up to the roof. "Have you plans on this…..oh," she said awkwardly, "i'm interrupting something aren't I?"

"Just a bit," Kid Flash said, placing his arm back around Jinx. "Need something?"

"Not really, I am fine," she said with a forced smile.

"Starfire, I may have only known you for a short time, and we don't talk much, but it's obvious that's a lie," Jinx said.

Star sunk down next to Jinx in defeat. "I am not fine," she confessed. "Must Robin always be busy on this day for the expression of love? One love to never be expressed by the sharing of the cards or the handing of the flowers is ours."

"Robin is well, Robin," Kid Flash said, "he isn't really the type for these kind of days. He does care about you though, Starfire. Anyone can see that."

"I know," Starfire said staring blankly at the horizon, "but sometimes he seems so...distant."

Jinx patted her shoulder. "Don't let it get you down. When he comes back just show him that big smile. It'll be okay, you'll see."

"Oh, many thanks friends!"Starfire said as she shot of jubillently into the sky.

Jinx and Kid Flash laughed as Kid Flash handed her a rose. She leaned back into Kid Flash and brought the rose to her nose.

-In the Tower-

"Beast Boy just stop it already!" Raven said, obviously agitated.

"Aww, my jokes aren't funny?"

"No," Raven said flatly, "i've told you that before so why do you insist on telling them to me?" Her eye had begun to twitch.

"I wanna make you laugh," he shrugged.

"Why? Why do you try so hard to make me laugh that you annoy me?"

"I, um," Beast Boy said nervously. Raven raised an eyebrow at him."Cuz, uh, I...like you and I-uh, want you to like me back?"

"You like Terra."

"I used to but-" Robin walked into the room. He had something hidden in a bag.

"Anyone seen Star?" Robin asked glancing around the room.

Beast Boy and Raven shrugged. "A while ago," Raven said, "she hasn't been back since."

With that Robin left the room, allowing Beast Boy and Raven to continue their argument.

-Outside the T-tower-

Starfire sighed as she stared at the now setting sun. She had been playing with the rocks, boredly tossing them into the water. She picked another one up in order to throw it, but in the end let it fall back to the ground. "Oh, Robin," she sighed, "where are you? Why do you take so long on this day of lovers?"

"What are you talking about Star? I got back an hour ago. You can be hard to find sometimes."

Robin was standing beind her, something hidden behind his back.

"Robin!" She said excitedly as she half tackled, half hugged him. "I missed you so! Why do you make me wait?"

"I had something to take care of," he said, handing her a boquet of flowers, "but I wasn't sure what to get you, so I got you these." His face had turned the shade of a tomato and and he had begun nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you, Robin!" she squealed as she smelled her gift, describing it in Tamaranian.

"So," he said with a crooked smile and an outstretched hand, "you..wanna go somewhere?"

She gasped as he grasped her hand, "Oh, Robin! Can we?"

"Of course," Robin said, "I would go anywhere with you. Name where and we'll go. Just the two of us."

They walked together, hand-in-hand, into the sunset.

(A/N: I just love mushy cuteness so I knew I had to add some in there :)

Thanks for the patience guys! Make sure to read my author's note :).


End file.
